Night Walker
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summary: Kevin Levin existed for hundreds of years. As a vampire, he views humans are merely food. They mean nothing to him, until he met her. Gwevin AU.
1. The Vampire

**Night Walker**

**_Summary: _**_Kevin Levin existed for hundreds of years. As a vampire, he views humans are merely food. They mean nothing to him, until he met her. Gwevin AU._

**The Vampire**

_The Middle Ages_

Kevin Levin gasped for breath, his body felt heavy as the sword entered his chest. He fell back to the ground. He had failed, and he was dying. It seemed he stayed that way for a long time, his soldiers had retreated and it was dark.

The world was dim, so dim, Kevin saw someone leaning over him, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was smirking.

"At least it's not dead," the man sneered.

Kevin was confused. "Help…"

He couldn't finish his plea; the stranger stooped own and bit his neck. Kevin couldn't even scream. He saw the man drinking his blood.

Kevin struggled and threw the stranger back; he used the only weapon at his disposal. His teeth, he bit his attacker hard, instead of recoiling, the man snarled.

"I'm going to punish you for that; I will make you like me, even though you want to die."

Kevin's neck was caught in a cruel grip, forcing his mouth open as he was forced to drink blood.

"Good boy Levin, I enjoy seeing you so pathetic!"

This wasn't a stranger; Kevin realized who this monster was.

"_MICHAEL MORNINGSTAR!_"

* * *

_Present_

Kevin Levin's eyes snapped awake, he sighed. It had been so long ago, and yet the nightmare still lingered, Kevin sighed. He got out of his coffin, he was restless.

He walked outside, the sunlight only diminished his power, but he could search for prey. He fed on all sorts of people, but he made sure to always check in their house to make sure that they weren't "vampire fans", mainly the girls. they brought nothing but trouble. They'd no doubt brag to their friends about being bitten by a real vampire and then someone would go off and decide to play vampire hunter.

Many of the young, modern "vamps" as they liked to call themselves, tried to take advantage of things, especially the Twilight phenomenon, which Kevin laughed at, because everyone just loved to go Buffy the Vampire Slayer on them.

"I wonder what I'll find today," Kevin asked himself.

He wandered through the city of Bellwood. He glanced over people, looking for potential victims. He wanted to find people that he'd be able to track down and get their permission to enter their homes.

He thought he spotted something familiar. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Kevin snarled, "Michael!"

He found his way through the teeming masses swirled around him. He suddenly came to a halt. He spotted Michael speaking to a beautiful girl.

"Come now, Lovely Gwen," Michael smiled, "I hope that at least we can be friendly."

"Michael thanks, but I don't have time for you to come over," Gwen was uncomfortable; Michael was being pushy and insistent for some reason.

"I'm sorry, is he bothering you?" Kevin asked smoothly. Michael looked up and snarled at him. Gwen noticed and looked nervous. What was that all about?

"Trying to steal her away from me, Levin?" he growled.

"Oh no, a girl like her is something you could never steal, and I do believe that you have even more problems."

There was a group of well known vampire hunters, made up of various humans, they didn't bother Kevin, because they knew he was very amiable towards humans, at least that's what he'd convinced them of, he didn't particularly care for humans, but he was savvy enough to know that draining a victim until they died usually aroused suspicion and brought out the would-be Dr. Abraham Van Hellings to become vampire hunters.

"Tch!" Michael growled and walked off briskly. Gwen sighed.

"Thank you, he was starting to make me uncomfortable," Gwen smiled. "Uh…"

"Kevin, Kevin Levin," he smiled. She was beautiful, there was no denying that.

Kevin roamed her figure with his eyes, she was stunning, slim, a good figure, definitely healthy and desirable when it came to her blood, she would sate his thirst. He was certain, but he wouldn't be distracted by his ultimate goal.

"Kevin, thank you, there was just something about him that bothers me," Gwen looked at him.

"And me?" Kevin asked playfully.

"I don't know, you're different," Gwen turned and left.

"I want to thank you somehow," Gwen wrote down her phone number.

Kevin smiled. It was a start to gaining entrance to her house. "Thank you."

Kevin had lived a long time as a vampire; being much older than many of them he was immensely powerful. Many of the weaknesses associated with vampirism didn't affect him, he was immune to crosses, garlic and Holy Water, but not fire, he could pass over running water but did not have a reflection in a mirror, but he could be filmed on camera.

He recalled Gwen's face, she was a lovely sight. She'd be worth having if Michael was interested in her. He despised the creature that had made him this way. He had spent his long unlife trying to undermine Michael in any way possible; he especially enjoyed stealing prey from him.

Kevin also smiled appreciatively at the thought of Gwen rebuffing Michael's advances and refusing to give him the age old "vampire's invitation" to come into the house. Most girls fell for his handsome charming stranger routine, not that Kevin didn't employ something similar but he never coerced his prey. If he wanted to attack them, he didn't deceive them; he just forcibly drank from them and hypnotized them so they wouldn't remember what happened.

Gwen had seemed friendly enough, polite, good natured, and she was beautiful, why did that thought keep reentering his head? He had seen his fill of beautiful women; he had even been married a few times, hiding his vampiric nature from his wives. The last thing he needed was to turn into Count Dracula.

"She is fascinating for a human; I think I'll keep an eye on her, especially since Michael will be stalking her. He'd drain her dry and then happily pin the blame on me, sending would-be vamp hunters into a staking frenzy."

Kevin turned his thoughts to the task at hand; he would have to find someone else to feed on tonight.

* * *

Gwen Tennyson sighed; she had enjoyed meeting Kevin Levin. She could see through Michael Morningstar's feigned politeness to see that there was something unsettling about him.

Kevin made her curious, she noted they seemed to know each other, but she could sense the animosity between them. Still she was grateful Kevin had managed to get Michael to leave.

"Can't believe I gave him my phone number," Gwen muttered. "He is good looking though."

"Emily, did you see him?" Gwen asked. "Kevin Levin."

"He's cute all right," Emily agreed. "I'm shocked you gave him your number, you never do that for people you just met."

"I surprise myself," Gwen smiled. "There's just something special about him."

"I wonder what he's doing now," Gwen smiled a little.

Lucy was walking home when she saw a handsome young man approach her.

"Hello there," the man said.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Can you give me something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Just this," Kevin whispered, he bit her neck, Lucy was about to scream but she heard a voice echo in her head.

_"It's all right, you're not going to die, just relax, you've willingly given me your blood, so you'll enjoy this, and you won't remember a thing."_

Kevin smiled, his powers of hypnosis were excellent. The girl wouldn't resist at all. Very few could, Lucy's head lolled back as she moaned softly.

Kevin caught her she collapsed.

"Thank you sweetheart, I'm very grateful," he set her down and released her from his hypnotic trance. Kevin gently shook her awake.

"What happened to me?" Lucy asked. She was confused.

"You must have been tired and you fainted."

"You stayed with me, thank you," she smiled at the young man. He turned and left.

Kevin Levin arrived home, the evening had been fruitful, he'd found a victim, she hadn't suspected a thing and he'd made sure not to take too much blood, he'd cleaned up her neck and let her go.

He had settled down to watch a Blu-Ray and drink some wine. Hellsing Ultimate was on his agenda tonight, he was enjoying the story and he appreciated that much of the vampire lore had been kept intact.

He would go out later, not to hunt, but just to see what was going on. Perhaps something interesting would happen.

Kevin noticed Gwen was speaking to Emily, they were sitting around and talking about the movie they were going to see. Kevin wanted to laugh. Vampires were so in vogue these days, de-fanged and everyone thought they were hot.

Poor fools, they had no idea the true dangers of inviting a vampire in. In his long existence he had learned to control his thirst, but he had drained his victims in his early days as a vampire. He had learned the hard way that that was the quickest way to being hunted by entire towns. Others of his kind, especially Michael, were not so generous and it had led to a battle of hunters and vampires, the hunters were keeping many of the young stupid ones in check, they knew not to fight him because he was too powerful.

He headed home, it was time to rest. He lay down in his coffin. He needed to rest before dawn; the last thing he wanted was to arouse the suspicion of the neighbors.

His dream was a nightmare.

_Michael was there, Kevin reached out as strong hands held him back. _

_Michael smirked, drinking from a beautiful woman. "Well Kevin, seems I got your lovely girl." He sank his teeth into her, Kevin could hear her screaming. _

_If someone gave their permission to drink their blood, the draining would be pleasurable, if the victim was unwilling it was painful. Michael enjoyed hurting her, because it would hurt Kevin too._

_"Stop!" Kevin screamed, he was in agony. Ellie had been his fiancé when he had been a human, the marriage had been arranged, but they had been in love. _

_"Kevin, help—" she pleaded, suddenly Michael cut his chest and shoved her mouth against the wound._

_She was forced to drink from him. Kevin saw her body convulse and he saw her transformation into a vampire._

_"Don't think I've done this to her so you two can be together forever. I did this to make you suffer!"_

_Michael shoved a wooden stake through her heart, incapacitating her. He smiled triumphantly as he cut her head off with a sword, letting it land at Kevin's feet._

_Michael began to laugh at him._

Kevin catapulted out of the coffin. He would have been breathing hard and sweating if he had been living. He snarled angrily at the air. Getting up he headed to the kitchen and removed a bottle of blood from the fridge and drank it, he would have his revenge on Michael for all the horrible things he'd done to him, and maybe he'd get something special out of it too.

* * *

Gwen and Ben had been investigating the rumor of a new recreational drug that had been going around. They called it red eye; the story was it was supposedly real vampire blood. If you drank it you could relive the vampire's memories. People were getting high with it and dying when they refused to eat or drink.

Gwen and Ben broke down the door. They disarmed the people with weapons. They confiscated the blood vials, but not before one of them tried to escape.

"I'm out of here!" a man shouted. Gwen took off after him. He knocked over a shelf of the blood, spilling it, Gwen gagged as some of it entered her mouth, she tried to unsuccessfully spit it out.

She ran after the thug, using his powers to knock him out. They turned the men over to the police.

"Gwen are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. She suddenly collapsed. "I think I have a headache."

"You should go home and rest," Ben smiled.

Gwen headed home; she flopped down into her bed and shut her eyes.

_"Hello sweetheart, are you all right?"_

_She recognized the voice, "Kevin?"_

_"You're so beautiful," he murmured in her ear. He leaned down and slammed his mouth on hers. His kiss was hungry, passionate and drove all thoughts from her mind._

_"I want you, I want everything, lovely Gwen. Everything." _

_Gwen gasped as he cupped her breast. He teased her nipple until it was stiff. He kissed her neck, moving down to where his hand was. He smiled broadly. _

_He suckled her breast gently, like a child, Gwen groaned, it felt so good._

_"Not done yet, and I haven't even made love to you yet."_

_He trailed more open mouthed kisses down her stomach. He spread her legs and smiled._

_"Do you want me sweetheart?"_

_"Yes." _

_Kevin grinned. "Everything about you is beautiful, even your pussy." He pressed his tongue into her entrance and Gwen screamed._

_Kevin lapped at her, enjoying her reactions and her sighs and moans of pleasure. He set a rhythm with his tongue and savored her slick heat._

_His finger slipped in and she flexed her hips upward._

_"Kevin!" _

_He pulled away from her and moved up to stroke her face with his hands. He kissed her mouth again. "Love you so much, sweet Gwen."_

_"Good girl, so lovely, now I'm going to have you."_

_She felt him enter her and began rocking his hips. Gwen clutched him and shouted._

_"Oh please, don't ever stop!"_

Gwen shot up, sweating. The dream was so erotic. But where had it come from? She didn't ever have those sorts of dreams about guys.

"That dream was crazy!" Gwen exclaimed, she lay back and shut her eyes. "It was just a dream." She lay back and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile Kevin Levin chuckled. He'd been thinking about Gwen, a fantasy, a daydream. Kevin would periodically indulge in sex, for pleasure, sometimes to make the prey comfortable or get them so exhausted they wouldn't be able to resist, but he knew that someone had drank his blood, probably by accident, he'd heard that some blood junkies had stolen vampire blood, silly creatures, they wanted the thrill of being a vampire without any of the consequence, none of them had drank his blood, but he could sense when Gwen did, it was just a little, but it was enough for him to link his consciousness with hers.

He was going to enjoy this game; he was going to enjoy it very much.


	2. Myths, Legends and Movies

**Myths, Legends and Movies**

**_Author's Note: _**_ Thank you so much for all the reviews, wasn't expecting this fic to get all the nice attention it's been getting._

* * *

Kevin Levin smiled as he walked toward Gwen. Gwen called him and asked him to meet her after he was one working as a mechanic. He was surprised that he saw Ben there, so was Gwen's best friend Emily.

"What are you doing here Tennyson?" the two had become friends over their love of fast cars and hot girls.

"A day at the movies, I can't believe I'm going to see this."

"So what are you going to see today?" Kevin asked, praying that both girls would actually choose a good movie and not a girly one.

"Blood Feud," Emily looked excited.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Not _another_ vampire soap opera!"

"No, it's not one of those movies; you're confused with Darkfall and Twilight," Kevin explained, "But I thought everyone was into zombies now."

"Well I do love Samson Teel's acting," Emily smiled. "He's hot. Also heard this was based on a true story."

"Don't they say this at the beginning of movies to get good press?" Kevin laughed. "It's a big draw to say based on a true story."

"The director swears it up and down; he only changed some character names so the vampire could have privacy."

Kevin laughed. "You actually believe it, that's funny."

"The cast swears it up and down, both the stars said they got him to bite them, saw his memories, Jennifer Nocturne said that being bit was better than sex."

Gwen started laughing, "I think vampires are romantic, but seriously, they're totally going along with this true story angle too much."

"Come on, it's not real Emily, we're all just going to have fun," Ben smiled.

"Yeah, fun," Kevin laughed. Gwen noticed that his laughter was empty.

They drove over to the movie theater, Ben grabbed some popcorn, and Kevin just grabbed a large cup of pop.

They watched the movie; Kevin hid his emotions very well. He knew the director, they'd become friends when he'd met him at a bar. The man had been in search of his "movie making magnum opus", Kevin had felt compelled to share his story with him.

Daniel Molloy had always hated his name, being named after a character in the Vampire Chronicles had always irritated him, but he couldn't pass this chance up. This was his ticket to the Hollywood red carpet.

He brought Kevin Levin on as a "vampire lore consultant", wrote the script and did everything he could to get Hollywood's best young actors on it.

Much to Kevin's irritation, another writer had tried to hijack the script and make it far more romantic and idealistic than the original script. Kevin had thrown him through the wall out of irritation; the writer had left the project, believing that Kevin was "just nuts".

Still there was a major advantage to having the cast and crew around: free drinks. He had revealed himself to the cast and crew, he'd set simple ground rules, 1. Don't pester him when he was sleeping, 2. He would always ask to feed off them, and 3. No requests to be turned. The cast eagerly agreed and they had spent the last couple years shooting it.

Kevin smiled at the memories, despite the fact that he hated gushing vampire fangirls, the women had been nice to him and they had all wanted him to bite them, he hadn't refused.

It was surreal, seeing his unlife on celluloid. He heard the audience eating it up. He saw Gwen wipe her eyes a few times; he kept his face deadpan throughout the sad and tragic parts.

The love scenes had the audience drooling, Gwen was slack jawed and Emily was wide-eyed. Ben was staring at Kevin, "That should've killed both of them!"

Kevin gave Gwen a sidelong look she didn't notice, he'd felt longing he hadn't experienced in a long time. He wanted her, he wanted to be with her in every way possible, he'd have her soon, her love, her passion, and her exquisite blood.

Between all the drama and angst, there were mind-blowing, at least to the audience, fight scenes. They were the typical fights he usually got into with Michael, but humans had never seen how vampires really fought, only close guesses by writers and authors. The closest match was the Hellsing manga and OVA though.

The crowd's excitement rose as "Kelvin Vein" finally defeated "Miles Darkstar". Kevin chuckled inwardly, that battle had been thrilling, he had finally gained enough power to go toe to toe with his monstrous creator, effectively killing him several times and weakening him, but the experience he'd gained from the fight was invaluable to him for next time.

Kevin watched the last scene with interest.

_"Where will you go now?"_ the vampire hunter Daniel Cooper asked.

_"I'll go wherever he is, until I can kill him. You said you had information on where he's gone."_

_"Yeah,"_ Daniel handed him a map. Kelvin looked at it.

_"I've heard of this place, doesn't that kid hero live there? This'll be fun_." He placed the map down on the desk and the audience saw the camera pan out from the hideout and rush down winding roads to reveal a beautiful shot of Belllwood. It rushed down to the welcome sign and faded to black.

_"EGO sum hic, EGO mos usquequaque exsisto hic,"_ a voice whispered as the credits ended. Kevin smiled in amusement. No one could peg it as his actual speaking voice because he didn't usually whisper to people that often.

There was the loudest fangirl screams in the history of fangirl screams Kevin had ever heard in his life, and he never wanted to hear it again. Gwen facepalmed, Emily giggled.

"So he _does_ live here, now everyone's gonna try to find him," Emily sniggered.

"Come on Em, it's not like he's going to stand on a building and shout, "Here I am fangirls, come and get me!" But he also has to _really_ exist too."

"No way that'd happen," Kevin grumbled.

"That movie was awesome!" Ben shouted. "And they mentioned me!"

"Oh shut up!" Kevin laughed.

"I'm the "kid hero" mentioned, there's only one of them here, but I don't like being called a kid," Ben scowled. "If this vampire guy is actually real, and I'm not saying he is, even he knows I'm awesome!"

"Ugh!" Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go," Ben said.

"So Kevin, did you like the movie?" Gwen asked.

"Story was good, dialogue is a little hammy, but the effects were good."

"You should come over sometime; I haven't gotten to introduce you to my parents."

"Sure, " Kevin smiled, she didn't know he was smiling in triumph, he'd gotten the invitation he needed.

"I'll come over, maybe tonight or tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Whenever it's convenient for you," she smiled at him. Ben looked over at the two of them.

"Hey Kev, I don't normally ask you to come help us, but I heard there's a shipment of something illegal coming in and I could use your help on it."

"But I'm not a Plumber," Kevin told him. Ben had revealed the existence of aliens. Ben felt he could use Kevin's help, especially since this incident was odd.

"I still could use your help," Ben told him. "It seems that a large amount of blood has been stolen and it's being sold, and now aliens are kidnapping and draining other aliens of their blood and selling it to…I honestly don't know what they are."

"It has to be vampires," Gwen told him, "Just admit it."

"Oh come on!" Ben scoffed, "It could be rogue surgeons or something."

Kevin laughed, "And you thought that the vampire theory was a crackpot theory. That's even more ludicrous."

"We'll just have to investigate and find out," Ben sighed. They headed down to the pier, the shipment was supposed to come in by boat.

Gwen and Ben saw a group of humans arrive, another group arrived, they brought with them large canisters and vials of blood.

"Here you go, fresh alien blood, like you asked."

"You stupid fools, bring us live prey! No matter, we'll take it."

"Hands above your head, by the order of the Plumbers you're under arrest!" Ben shouted.

Ben and Gwen rushed out attacked the criminals. Gwen knocked them off their feet and Ben transformed into Fourarms, beating them away from the vials of blood.

Kevin picked up a metal pipe and threw it, aiming for a vampire's shoulder. The creature screamed in surprise and terror at the sight of him. Kevin's throw was strong enough to pin it to the wall.

Ben grabbed it by the throat. "What are you?!"

"Lean in and you'll find out," it taunted.

Gwen glared at it, pulling out a small mirror, she held it up to it's face. There wasn't a reflection.

"It's definitely a vampire," Gwen told him.

"So's your friend," it smirked. "C'mon Levin, you might as well tell her."

Gwen held it up to Kevin's face. "He has a reflection."

"How is that even possible?!" it shrieked. "Master, master don't kill me, I haven't told them anything!" It struggled and vanished, dissolving in a puff of smoke that wisped away.

"Did something kill it?" Ben asked.

"I think it just got away," Kevin noticed, he knew that Gwen and Ben would take his word over that of some vampire, besides, he didn't have to worry, he didn't show any of the average signs of being a vampire.

What had been lost in the folklore is that every 100 years the vampire exists, they become immune to a weakness, hence why garlic, holy water, no reflection, and staking through the heart didn't kill him completely. Also, the lives they consumed corresponded with how many times they could be killed.

"Spread out, we're going to track it down," Ben said. The two cousins left. Kevin bent down and lapped up a drop of its blood, spitting it out in contempt, now that he had the taste and scent, he could find it with ease.

The vampire ran, he hadn't expected to see Kevin Levin there, his master would be displeased with him for fleeing, but he was afraid for his unlife.

"You didn't think you could honestly get away from me did you?" Kevin asked, he gripped the pathetic creature by its neck, pinning it to the wall. "I could drink from you, but you're so pathetic, it's not worth it, however, since I know your master well and I know you can communicate with him—" He placed his hand on its forehead.

_"Hello Michael,"_ he said.

_"Ah, Levin, you found one of my slaves, interesting, but I'll get what I want eventually."_

"It's my prey, and you'll not have a drop of blood from her," Kevin snarled.

_"Attached to lovely Gwen already? I'll get her first, you'll see."_

"I have a message for your master!" Kevin snarled. The vampire's eyes widened in horror as he was unable to move, Kevin unsheathed a sword, how he got it the creature didn't know.

"This sword is special, I had it made for my by friends in Scotland in the 14th century. It's inlaid with silver, but it's perfectly functional."

Before the creature could move, it found itself staked through the heart to keep it in place.

"No! No! No! No!" it let out a terrified shriek. "Oh God no!"

"You dare call on God, whom you abandoned for darkness! Truly pathetic!"

"And Michael, Gwen Tennyson is mine!" he growled as he cut off its head, his mind imagined it was Michael's for his own amusement.

Kevin dragged the body to a crossroads and lit it up using a lighter. "Now to the business at hand, nights like this make me want to have a bite to drink and I'm awfully thirsty, and I might as well take her up on her offer to come over."

Gwen got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Gwen opened her eyes a little, seeing a dark silhouette of a figure hovering beside her._

_"Hello beautiful," a voice whispered sweetly in her ear. _Gwen was sleeping on her stomach.

_"Shhh, shhh," _he placed a finger to his lips_. "No need to turn around."_

Gwen felt his weight settle over her, his hand stroked her back tenderly._ "I've taken a liking to you, will you give me something?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Everywhere I see bliss, from which I alone am irrevocably excluded. I was benevolent and good; misery made me a fiend. Make me happy, and I shall again be virtuous."_

_Gwen squirmed nervously, the creature above her filled her with fear. How did he get into her house? She had various protection spells around her room, and yet this mysterious visitor was here. This had to be a dream, Gwen wasn't quite awake._

_"Don't be afraid, I will not ravage you, I am a good gentleman, I have existed for a long time, but I do want something from you."_

_"What do you want?" Gwen asked._

_"A kiss," the figure told her. He guided her face to look at him, she couldn't see him, but she could feel him kissing her, their lips met and lingered. Gwen felt the sweetness and tenderness of them, and wondered who this man was that he made her dizzy with a nervous emotion; she didn't know what it was._

_"What was that for?" Gwen asked._

_"Because I wanted to, I live an unhappy happy existence; must I always be deprived of happiness?" _Gwen thought he was speaking more to himself than to her.

Lips trailed their way from her chin down her mouth and traced patterns across the back of her neck. Gwen let out a gasp. Something pricked her skin, something sharp.

Gwen gasped as a sensation she could not describe in words overtook her senses, it was wonderful whatever it was and part of her wanted it to continue, but something was wrong and yet, it was pleasant.

_"Such sweet blood…such a beautiful girl," _he murmured against her ear. Gwen blushed though he couldn't see it. Did it just say something about blood? She felt weary but content.

Gwen could feel the creature's hand, cool yet gentle, tracing its way up her clothed leg. It taunted her, not quite moving up near her hip.

"No, not yet, not yet," the voice muttered, it seemed to be restraining itself for some reason.

_"Thank you sweetheart, I'm very grateful." _He whispered softly._ "Good girl, sleep now." _

Gwen rolled over on her back and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Waking the next day, Gwen headed off to her classes. It was a folklore and mythology class.

Her teacher smiled at them as he ushered in a guest speaker.

"Today, mythology and lore expert Kevin Levin will be teaching a class on a subject 95% of you ladies are drooling over right now, vampires. And no, none of them in folklore and mythology sparkle."

"Awww!" the class groaned, that joke was getting old.

"Well anyway, regarding vampire folklore and superstition…" Kevin began to lecture them on where the beliefs of vampires came from and gave a very detailed history of it. He also showed how the myths were reinterpreted through fiction, such as Dracula, The Vampire Chronicles, Vampire Hunter D, the Dresden Files, Varney the Vampire, Hellsing, Vampire Knight, and indeed Twilight.

The class seemed to enjoy the lecture, they got up and left. Gwen smiled, "I didn't know you knew all those things."

"Folklore is my specialty. Teaching at the university helps pay bills."

Gwen smiled at him, "Are you coming over later?"

"Yes, of course, can't turn down a request from you," he smiled. Kevin couldn't help it, after so long; he was finally getting the happiness he deserved.


End file.
